


【宁羞】哥哥

by zhuojuju



Category: Esports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	【宁羞】哥哥

“shy哥，小点声儿。”

 

 

高振宁压在姜承録的身上，嘴唇贴上姜承録红透的耳根，喘息着低声说道。

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

脑袋一片混沌的姜承録并没有听懂，含糊的疑问声从鼻腔发出，随即又被高振宁恶意的顶弄变了个调，哼出的声音满是欢愉。

 

 

“小声点啊，shy哥，隔壁还有人睡觉呢。”

 

 

高振宁的语气似是有些担心，而身下抽插的速度却快了起来。宿舍的单人床仿佛要禁不住二人的重量，随着高振宁的动作摇摇晃晃，时不时发出微弱的刺耳响声。

 

 

姜承録只听到零星的几个字，大脑运作了好一会才意识到高振宁在提醒他，他慌张的松开抓着床单的手，捂住不停泄露出声的嘴巴。微微下垂的眼角被聚集的快感逼的发红，汗湿的刘海贴在额头上，看上去乖巧的很。

 

 

“哪有一点赛场上的狠戾样？”高振宁想。

 

 

他把上身撑起，低下头亲吻姜承録用来挡住声音的手，舌尖顺着手背舔到修长手指，然后张口含住了姜承録中指指节。

 

 

湿润的触感让姜承録不太适应，本不应该敏感的修长手指也好像被快感沾染了，酥麻的感觉顺着指尖传到脊髓，后穴无意识的缩紧，又被高振宁的粗大的性器重新操开。姜承録被分开的双腿颤抖着，生理泪水顺着太阳穴滑下，过多的快感让姜承録无从适应，他抬起手臂想要推开高振宁，却被已经跪坐在床上的高振宁抓住。

 

 

高振宁拉起瘫倒在床上着的姜承録，抽出在湿热小穴里的阴茎，把姜承録从背后圈住，压在墙上，重新进入了姜承録被操的艳红的小穴。

 

 

姜承録跪在床上，上身趴在墙壁。原本高热的身体被冰冷的墙壁强制降温，前胸随着高振宁的激烈动作在墙壁上摩擦，红肿的乳尖颤巍巍的立起。姜承録的腰被干的发软，每当高振宁抽出阴茎时姜承録又猛地坐下去，高振宁翘起的性器恰好顶到那个令他头脑发晕的敏感点。

 

 

润滑剂混杂着体液顺着姜承録的大腿根流下，穴口的液体被激烈的动作打成白沫。姜承録拼命的喘息着，破碎的呻吟从半张的嘴里传出，他红着眼睛回头看向高振宁，无声的请求着让他慢一点。高振宁笑着，低头轻咬住姜承録的后颈，让他靠在自己身上，然后握住姜承録细瘦的腰，把他的后穴牢牢地按在自己的阴茎上，在前列腺处缓缓的顶弄。

 

 

“啊！”

 

 

姜承録惊叫出声，手掌顶在墙上支撑着身体，指尖在墙壁上抠的发白，快感来的迅速，却又被高振宁缓慢的触碰敏感点的动作延长。高振宁的双手顺着姜承録的小腹摸上胸膛，挺起的乳尖被轻柔的拨弄拉拽，而交合处的动作却越来越快。

 

 

令人羞涩的水声在紧闭的卧室内响着，姜承録被操干的全身泛红，止不住的颤抖着。

 

 

“哥！慢一点！”

 

 

姜承録生涩的中文在高振宁听起来软糯异常，尤其是他叫自己哥哥的时候。高振宁并没有放慢速度，反而恶劣的在姜承録耳边问他叫自己什么。

 

 

“哥、哥哥！”

 

 

姜承録仿佛被操晕了，韩语混杂着中文叫着高振宁。高振宁一下下的把自己的性器喂进姜承録贪婪的一张一合的小穴里，操干开包裹上来的层层软肉，直直顶到姜承録的敏感腺体。姜承録仰头，尖叫被遏制在喉咙，只发出了细微的呜咽声。微凉的精液灌满了姜承録的后穴，前面翘起的深红性器也在高振宁的拨弄下缓缓向外吐着白浊。

 

 

“姜承録，你叫的哥哥可真好听。”

 

 

高振宁把下巴放在姜承録的肩膀，满足的说。

 

 

“嗯。”

 

 

姜承録也许没有听明白，但还是乖乖的点了点头。


End file.
